


A hunter becomes the prey

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Bounty Hunter Reader, Canon Related, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, The Force, not much action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While being born on the outer rim planet of Rishi allowed for much to be desired, the hands on life of a bounty hunter is quite the opposite. In a world where money is a lifestyle for you and a choice for others it doesn’t matter where it comes from. With an awareness of your capabilities, you seem to avoid confrontation quite indefinitely. But what would happen to occur if the newly uprisen first order has a bounty worth a lifetime, is it worth the risk of being found out?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A hunter becomes the prey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this one is a little short, and a little bit boring but I promise things with get intense and more action filled next chapter 😉

You were young, nearing the age of seven as you bounded around the corner of a stone wall, your cheeks tinted pink in the humid mountain air of Rishi. 

This planet which once was known for its pirate population, then for its clone production thrived with urban life and civility, though your life couldn’t manage to be anymore disconnected from that. You were human, most inhabitants of this planet were. You were from a mellow tribal people, calling themselves the Frisael, you were of no important ranking to these people though your mother has gushed about the adventures herself and the Twi’lek healer the tribe housed. 

You peeked around the stone corner, heart pounding with a thrilling rush of adrenaline, your bright eyes kept a lookout for a certain dusty haired boy to come around. You cradled a flower in your hands, having harvested it off of a plant near what he considered his patch of land. You looked down at the slightly wilted plant, it’s bright petals were dulled slight around its edges and it ceased to be unusually veiny. You arched your knuckles a bit, concentrating vigorously as you saw the broken off plant wobble a bit, then roll slightly away from your hands and drift up into the air. A smile donned on your lips, it was a small party trick you harbored, and showed to your friends with full confidence. Your mom had been cautious at first upon first learning of this ability, though she still is she seems to be less more at ease around you when it’s performed, and not like you’re about to kill someone. 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you froze in place, you felt a cool exhale on the back of your neck as you feared turning to face whoever this person may be. 

“My land my flower” you heard a boy’s voice blast tauntingly in your ear as a hand emerged to snatch the plant from your fingers, his uncut nails scratching your sensitive palms in the slightest.

“You only want it because I like it!” you said with a whine, whipping around to face the boy and back into action at the disappearance of the plant from your clutches. 

Your eyes met with dark brown ones, the short, young boy in front of you was beaming triumphantly. His name was Aculra, he was a boy in the Frisael among you. He was annoying to your matured child mind, and yet he served to be one of your greatest friend to remember from your life on Rishi. 

The boy neither confirmed nor denied your accusation, simply putting the flower in this mouth and ripping it up in front of you as a way to get a rise out of you. Your jaw sat agape momentarily, your emotions quickly turning from light hearted fun to annoyance and a twist of sadness towards the flower. You reached for the boy as an attempt to make him stop, but that sent a whole new plan up for the boy as he took off towards the mountainous outliers where your land met with flatlands littered with jungle. 

You got up and ran after him, screaming in protest for him to stop as the destruction of the flower had really soured your mood. You heaved yourself forward, trying your best to gain traction and pick up your speed brought for the boy. Your expedition was abruptly halted as your foot hooked with something poking out of the grass covered earth floor. You felt your body’s weight falter and tumble forwards, without having enough time to react your body had slammed into the floor, your body disappearing into the grass. 

You groaned in pain, tears pricking the corner of your eyes and in no time spilling out as the aching pain of impact spread throughout the front side of your under developed body. You turned to where you had tripped. A white rock seemed to be poking up from the ground, you glared angrily at it, grabbing hold of it and tugging back in attempt to get it out and throw it away as a threat for what it had done to you. As you heaved the so called rock out, it surprisingly took more effort than you expected, your brow furrowed confused, bringing your hand to your face as you wiped the dribbling snot out off of your lips. You had finally managed to pull the thing out, it was a helmet of some sort, you tried your best to empty the dirt out of it. It had the structure of a mandolorian and the material of a stormtroopers, a souvenir you had newly founded from an old clone production sight, but of course you wouldn’t have known that. 

You stood up, your pain seemed somehow more bearable now at the finding of you new treasure, you grasped it in your hands and began running towards the fleeting silhouette of a young boy. 

———————————————————

You grasped the blaster in your clutches, a bulky and stained helmet residing on your head as you sprinted across the coarse terrain of Tatooine, in your sights was a woman of the Devaronian species, she was a target for you, a smuggler of which had stolen from the first order and wounded up with a haughty bounty atop her head. She raced towards huts and housings of people that by your speculation she assumed to be some sort of safety blanket. You had no care for these people’s houses, all you saw was a walking credit fountain in front of you and that’s what seemed to matter to you most. 

You stopped, panting in your heavy armor that proved to be not compatible with this desert planet’s harsh temperature. You scoped the female before you, her speed not seeming to hinder as she gained more and more distance from you. But you alas were a fighter and well brandished amongst employers to succeed in your abilities of the hunt. You raised your blasted, a frown tugging at your lips as a warm body seemed much more desirable than a cold one. But I guess even dead people may be warm in this heat. 

You watched as the woman in front of you dropped lifeless to the sand, her body remained unmoving in the distance as you finally lowered your smoking blaster, deeming it quite safe to assume she wasn’t a threat any longer. 

You approached your ship, a ZH-40 Tribune-class light freighter, or as you liked to call it the flying garbage fire. Kidding of course, it got you from place to place and was an outdated model so beggars could not be choosers. You finagled a bag of credits into your waistband, sauntering into the opened hatch of your ship. You removed the faux mandolarian helmet from your face, that was at least from what you assumed it to be, it might’ve been insulting to the dying out clan but it served to you as not only a safety blanket, but some sort of intimidation leverage towards bounties and employers, something you enjoyed obtaining very much. 

You sighed, biting down on your lip and approaching the cockpit swiftly, to get off this hell hole of a planet would be better then any measly credits would do for you. You wiped the work of beaded sweat off of your forehead, sitting down with a throaty groan in your piloting chair. You allowed the ship to get turned on properly, removing your gloves and looking through the cockpit window with a fixated brow at the never ending sandy terrain.

Your attention was alerted by a bing on your holo pad, a textual transmission appeared, the first order symbol in the top right corner grabbing hold of your gaze immediately as you read it. It was an indirect message sent out to inform hunters and citizens under order control of some rogue officer seen as a traitor to the order. It wouldn’t be the first you’ve received of this but this one intrigued you more so, you couldn’t say you were fond of either the resistance or the first order, but the offered sum placed on this “traitors” head seemed impassible. 

You saved the message, a smirk guiding your lips upwards as you located the coordinates of the last known planet of the target, it was a first order enforced planet, heavily guarded which served to be a surprise with how the man wasn’t yet caught. But it was worth a shot of the blow at the money. You shifted your hyperdrive on and looked on obviously as your future seemed to crumble all within one alert

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that! This is my first writing of something this upscale, and my first work on this website. I’ve been really itching to do something clone wars related but I think I need to be due for a rewatching of the seasons lol but who knows with the new season coming 👀. 
> 
> Anyways I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable I will try to update as frequently as I can manage!!


End file.
